Finally
by akuroku-time-sayori
Summary: He is my T'hy'la...


**Finally**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

Collaborative piece by stonybatfan2014 and akuroku-time-sayori

"Captain, your move." Spock said breaking Kirks daze. He moved his rook and tried to focus on the chess game. Kirk winced while he adjusted in his chair. They had recently survived a close call with an unknown breed of angry feline-like creature on their last mission. This resulted in various injuries among the landing party. Spock thought back on it and how illogically he reacted when someone mentioned the Captain was among the injured. It was just a fractured rib, he remembered Kirk mentioning with a smile. Spock would admit he was worried at first but with the reminder to himself that fractures were normally benign and easily healed with time he calmed himself immediately.

"Checkmate!" Kirk smiled as he made his final move. Spock looked over the 3D chess levels to find he was correct. He smirked and nodded. "I believe this is the first time in awhile you have lost to me" he got up from his chair slowly to start placing the pieces in order for another game.

"Yes, sir." Spock got up and began helping Kirk reset the pieces. They both reached for the white king piece. Their hands touched and they pulled away suddenly causing the king to fall off the table and next to Kirks foot. Spock froze for a moment trying to shake that bothersome feeling humans called affection. He often had the emotion around the Captain but tried to pull away from it. Even with his best efforts however it was impossible. This feeling even when pursued would have nothing to be gained by it. Spock saw Kirk laugh nervously but that was all.

Spock continued resetting the pieces as Kirk went after the fallen king piece. A sickening, low snap and gasp came from across the table. Spock rushed over to Kirk on his knees coughing and sputtering blood. "Spock..." Kirk began to fall to the floor but Spock kneeled and caught him.

"Captain! James!" He said panicked. Kirk was unconscious. Everyone in the recreational room rushed around. Spock heard someone communicate Dr. McCoy. All he could do was clutch his friend and attempt bringing him to consciousness.

*** Later in sick bay ***

Spock watched intently as Dr. McCoy operated on Kirk near by. He had never once been this nervous or scared before. Kirk, while attempting to get a fallen chess piece, had put to much pressure on his recently fractured rib and it snapped. This resulted in a punctured lung that was fatal unless operated on quickly. While watching the operation Spock recalled Bones saying "Dammit Jim, I told you to be careful." He agreed Kirk should've been more careful.

Hours of surgery had given Spock a chance to really become in touch with his more human side. An unsureness he wasn't familiar with took over his every thought. Spock thought over the likeliness of him surviving the surgery and what if he doesn't. This turned his stomach and made his eyes burn. It was the affection, the love, he felt. His Vulcan side couldn't win against this. There was the perfect word in the Vulcan language to describe everything he truly felt for his captain. A word that meant a brother, a friend and a lover. T'hy'la.

_I can't lose James. He is my T'hy'la. _Spock thought looking upon Kirk on the operating platform. Dr. McCoy was now repairing the incisions carefully. Nurse Chapel took the used equipment to the opposite room to be sterilized. She gave him a comforting smile as she passed. It didn't help calm the Vulcans nerves though. Bones covered up Kirk to his chest and sighed. "You know next time he does something like this and scare me I might just kill him myself." Bones turned around and looked at Spock, surprised to see an emotion at all on his face. "I believe he'll be okay. He just needs rest now." Spock approached the opposite side of the table layed his hand on Kirks. Bones gave him a look of disbelief. "Now I know theres no way you are this concerned about him."

Spock tryed to regain his composure but it was no help. "Doctor, I am half human and though typically I would seem void of all emotion whatsoever, does not mean I am incapable of them. When its a matter concerning the Captain and his well being, I can not help these feelings of worry. He is my T'hy'la." Bones was completely unsure of what to say. This was, as Spock would normally say, illogical. A Vulcan had just professed his love for the unconscious captain before him. Bones felt the urge to ease his mind. He walked over to the other side of the table and laid a hand on Spocks shoulder.

"Well uh... don't lose any sleep over it. He's gonna be just fine. In couple hours he should come to and wake up." Bones patted his shoulder and went to his office, leaving Spock alone with his thoughts. He held Kirks hand between both of his and watched the rise and fall of his chest. This is what eased his mind, seeing Jim function properly. He hoped this was the last time he ever had to worry about him like this again.

An hour passed and Bones brought over a chair for him so Spock could stay by his side until he woke up. "You know if you care so much about him why haven't you said anything before?" Bones leaned against a nearby wall.

"It would be of no use to the Captain only a nuisance. To tell him of my feelings would be illogical." Spock looked back down at Kirk.

"Do you know what could've happened today?" Bones stood next to him. "We could've lost him for good." Spock tensed up. "How does that make you feel?"

"I'm aware of what could have happened, doctor. This doesn't change the fact that my feelings would be nothing but a bother to him." At this Dr. McCoy huffed and went back to his office but what he said rang in his pointed ears. If James was to be lost without knowing how he felt Spock would be lost in uncertainty. Could it be possible however that his feelings are similar to mine?

Kirk stirred in his slumber, startling Spock. He squeezed Kirks hand in anticipation. "Captain?" Spock stood over him. "Jim?" Kirk turned his head to face his first officer. As he opened his eyes and his vision cleared, he saw a comforting sight; Spock smiling down at him.

"Hey Sp-" Kirk wasn't given the chance to finish his greeting before Spocks lips softly pressed into his. Spock pulled away quickly shaking his head and finally making his decision.

"Jim, I must speak my mind. You make me feel like no other person in this known universe has made me feel. My only wish since you collapsed today is that you become well again. For the first time I have felt true fear. Without you living would make me unhappy for the rest of my days but to live without you knowing how I truly felt about you would destroy me. And now you know how I have felt for some time. If it would not be to bold of me to ask, I would like to know how you feel about me?" Jims face had been straight the whole time Spock spoke. Jim gestured for him to come closer.

"T'hy'la." Jim said before he pulled Spock into a surprising yet comforting long, passionate kiss.


End file.
